Day by Day
by Green Lady Lann
Summary: Tony is alone and Jake shows up. Imrohir contemplates the poison. Haldir remembers Cate.
1. Green Eyes

Yeah, yeah. I know I don't own Legolas. You don't have to rub it in. Cate is mine though. Cate is short for Catylyn, which means 'pure' in Welsh. The reason for that will become apparent later in the story, if you haven't already figured it out. This takes place long before the Trilogy.  
  
Another rejection. Cate sighed. She would never get into college. And now Jake was gone. Forever, was what he told her. Ha! She kicked the wall in anger. She walked across the room and took a sword off of a display on the wall. She had always been drawn to that weapon. The blade was long and sharp, though it had never been used. What would it be used for?  
  
The handle had green sapphires set into it, which always seemed to glow when she held it, even when there was no light, and it was as light as anything. Sword in hand, she stepped outside into her parents' backyard. She began to swing the sword around, doing a few fancy twirls as well. She smiled. That had always made her feel better, for some reason.  
  
She looked up at the sky, and the bright moonlight seemed to wash over her, carrying away her worries and tears. Finally, she looked down again and turned to go inside. She stopped, and frowned. Where was her house?  
  
~  
  
Legolas pointed, having spotted the source of the noise. A small band of maybe fifteen orcs was there, about sixty yards away. And there was a girl there. She had long black hair, and coming to just past her waist and her dress was equally black and flowing. In her hands was a sword, and she was facing off the orcs.  
  
Legolas and his best friend, Alkahar, prepared to shoot the orcs, but stopped. Two of the orcs had charged her, and two orc-heads now rolled on the ground at her feet. Another came at her, and she stabbed it through the neck. Then, the orcs were all around her. Legolas and Alkahar each let fly an arrow, and each of them brought down one orc. The rest fell before the girl's blade, which seemed to glow with a faint light.  
  
The two elves ran over to her. She was now cleaning the sword. "That was amazing!" Alkahar exclaimed.  
  
She looked up at him. "Really? Thanks." Her voice was low, and she had black face paint on her lips and eyelids.  
  
~  
  
There were two of them. They were elves, she saw, by looking at their ears. "Are you alone?" The one with brown hair asked.  
  
"No," she told him, standing. "I am here with the two of you."  
  
He grinned. "You should not wander these woods alone."  
  
"It's okay," she informed him. "I have my sword."  
  
"May I see your sword?" She handed it to him. It was a pretty thing, with green stones set into the hilt. And it was light. He pressed his finger to the edge of the blade. Nothing happened.  
  
Handing it back to her he asked, "How did you kill all those orcs with such a dull blade?"  
  
She frowned. "It's not dull."  
  
"By human standards, perhaps," the blond one muttered.  
  
She swung the blade to just under his nose. "Look dull to you, pretty boy?"  
  
He swatted it away with his arm, and yelped. He grabbed his wrist, and blood oozed between his fingers. The brown-haired elf quickly tore a piece of his shirt off and tied it around his friend's wrist. "Perhaps it will only cut for her?"  
  
He turned back to the girl. "What is your name, milady?"  
  
"Cate," she told him.  
  
He took her hand. "I commend you, Cate, on your sword skill. I am Alkahar, at your service." He kissed her hand.  
  
"And I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood Forest," the blond elf said haughtily. She nodded curtly at him. He did not kiss her hand.  
  
And Alkahar spoke again. "Since you are alone, perhaps you would like to accompany us back to our camp? We are just returning from Rivendell on a visit to our kin who live there. We are headed for Mirkwood Hall. There are no friendly houses closer."  
  
"Alright," Cate said. She was slightly confused about where her house had gone, and where she was in general. She thought it a good idea to not spend the night alone in the woods. So, she followed the two elves to their campsite, which was not too far away.  
  
~  
  
Two more elves were at the site, sitting by a fire, and four horses were off to the side, grazing. One had fallen asleep. They were not tied. They rose when they saw that a human girl had come back with the prince. And carrying a sword, no less. Both of these elves had blond hair.  
  
"This is Cate," Alkahar said. "She has just finished killing twelve orcs, unaided."  
  
"Unaided?" One of them asked. "Were you too afraid to fight, then?" He grinned, and kissed her hand. "Eledan Goldsky, at your service." She met his eyes as he stepped back, and saw that they were a sparkling green color, just as hers were.  
  
"Haldir of Lorien," the other said, also kissing her hand. He was a slightly stockier elf than the other three.  
  
"Perhaps you are hungry, milady Cate?" Alkahar asked her.  
  
"No," she said. "I just ate a bit ago."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then, I will take the first watch tonight," Eledan said.  
  
~  
  
Cate rolled over. And again. She could not get comfortable on this bare ground. She stood up and went to sit with Eledan by the fire. "Can't sleep?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Maybe your mind will settle if you talk for a time."  
  
"Maybe," she agreed, and looked around.  
  
"I do not mean to sound rude, but. why are you here?"  
  
"Well. I was just standing in my backyard," she said, leaving out the part about crying over Jake, "and staring at the stars. When I turned around, I found that my house was not there anymore. Then, those things came. orcs? After they were dead, Alkahar and Legolas ran up."  
  
Eledan frowned, but nodded his head slowly. "Interesting."  
  
She looked at him, and laughed. "Yes, very. But it's all the same. There, my life had abandoned me. Here, I have no place." She shrugged, and her eyes fell to the side. She noticed Legolas, sleeping there.  
  
"What's with princy over here?" She motioned toward him with her head.  
  
Eledan grinned. "Do you wish to ride with Legolas tomorrow?"  
  
"Ride with him?"  
  
"Are you not coming with us to the hall of his father? Surely you do not wish to remain in the forest alone?"  
  
"I guess not," she said.  
  
"Then you must ride with someone tomorrow, as there are now five of us, and only four horses. Do you wish to ride with the prince?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No," she said. "He scares me."  
  
"Oh, he will not harm you, Cate. He is just cold."  
  
"It's not that," she said. "It's just. if I'm not careful, I think I might fall in love with him."  
  
He frowned and cocked his head to the side. "I have always understood love to be a good thing."  
  
She shook her head. "Love is bitter. And when it is gone, it leaves you cold."  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "You are young yet, but already you have tasted the grief of age." He motioned to Legolas. "Do not be too harsh on him. He was hurt similarly, by a human even. He is only wary of you."  
  
She nodded, and stood. Before going to lie down again, she kissed him on the cheek. "Your heart is in its winter season Cate. But winter passes." He frowned into the fire. Her eyes burned with a green flame, so familiar, but so far away. 


	2. Burdocks and Trading Blows

The next day, Cate was the last one to wake up. Alkahar walked over to her and handed her a piece of bread with some bacon on it. She slowly began to eat it and, although it was not very much, she had trouble finishing it. She hadn't been able to keep much of anything down this past week, since Jake left.  
  
Eledan came and sat down beside her as she finished eating. "Are you well rested? There is a long day ahead."  
  
She shrugged. "I slept okay." "Would you like to ride with me today?"  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
~  
  
"Your hair is very long, milady."  
  
"Yeah," she said. "It never used to be, when I was younger. But ." she faded off, memories coming back. She remembered the day her father had died. She was only seven, but she could still see his face, there in the coffin. It was not long after that that her mother brought home a new man.  
  
The two of them were not together very long. Their relationship came to a sudden halt less than two months after they had begun seeing each other. Cate shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the vivid pictures that were flooding her mind. The man, her mother's lover, Jared, had been left to watch her while her mother went to the store.  
  
She remembered the strike across her face, and falling into the table. She remembered screaming, and the sound of her jeans ripping. And his hand, covering her face as he laid on her. And crying, afterwards, as he tried to comfort her. She had wanted to run to her room, but he held her still, hugging her to his chest.  
  
"But what, Cate?" Eledan looked worried.  
  
At the time, she had had her hair in a cute bob on top of her head. But thereafter, whenever her mother would try to take her to get her hair cut, she would scream and scream, as though the devil were after her. She did not remember, but she thought that Jared must have said something to her about her hair. She had never told her mother that.  
  
"I guess I just stopped caring," she said nonchalantly. Eledan was not convinced, but he decided to change the subject, sensing that the current one pained her.  
  
"You know, I believe I have an extra sheath in my bag," he said. "It may be a little long for that sword, but it will make carrying it a lot easier."  
  
"Oh okay. That'd be cool."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh. cool means. awesome. Like when something is good."  
  
"Oh." He reached behind him and pulled a beaten leather sheath out of his bag. It was a shoulder sheath, and he moved her hair out of the way before strapping it onto her, over her dress.  
  
Then, she reached behind her, sword in hand, and expertly slid it into the sheath, just as if she had done it a thousand times before. Eledan sighed when he realized that she was not going to cut his head off accidentally. The sheath was a perfect size for her sword.  
  
"You have some skill with the sword," he said.  
  
"That's what they tell me. I've never had a lesson though, and I'd never fought anyone before those orcs, last night. I guess. I guess it's just natural."  
  
He smiled, and brushed his hand over the hilt of her sword. "Maybe the sword just likes you." A light seemed to swirl within the inset gems as he touched them. "I hear it will cut only for you, and that Legolas has a scar to prove it."  
  
"Hey, that wasn't my fault."  
  
"I was not accusing you of anything. The prince can have a royal temper at times." He smirked.  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe he should learn to bite his tongue."  
  
Eledan laughed. "Perhaps you are right."  
  
~  
  
They had now come upon a heavily overgrown area of the forest, which was thick with burdocks. Cate pulled one out of her hair, wincing slightly, and looked at it. It was slightly larger than the ones she was used to, and it felt a lot heavier. (A/N: How heavy can a burdock be? If you don't know what it is, it's just a small seed that can get caught on wool, socks, fur and hair, like Velcro.) She tossed it down. only to have another one catch in her hair.  
  
"Eh!" She pulled it out. It was a lot rougher than the ones around her home, and stuck to her hair more firmly. She pulled a third one out then, and swore.  
  
Eledan, behind her, blinked. "Milady, oaths will not turn these burs away. In fact, I often find it seems to encourage them."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" She almost yelled, annoyed. "How can it encourage them, if they don't have ears!?"  
  
"I- I don't know. I only meant-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll watch my f*****g language."  
  
Eledan's eyes widened, and he blushed. "I have never heard such words from a lady," he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Are you serious?" She turned around to look at him. "What kind of place is this?"  
  
He looked at her in confusion, and laughed. "Well, perhaps it would help if you tied your hair back."  
  
"Oh yeah," she said. She reached behind her head and began to braid. It didn't take her very long, as she had done it many times before, but it was slightly awkward now, as she was riding on a horse, had a sheath on her back, and was sitting in front of a man. Or an elf. When she had finished the plait, she tied it with a piece of cloth that had been wrapped around her wrist. Her hair still came down to the small of her back, but it did not fly out in every direction, catching on all the branches and brambles along the way.  
  
~  
  
Night soon fell, and Cate could feel herself tiring. Her head began to nod a few times, and then she was asleep. She began slipping, slipping, sideways off the horse. She fell, and awoke with a gasp, but did not hit the ground. Eledan had caught her around the waist, and was grinning at her. He pulled her back onto his horse, and hailed to the others.  
  
"We should stop here for the night! It is late and the lady Cate would take rest, lest she fall on her pretty head!" Cate blushed slightly.  
  
The others stopped, and jumped down off their horses. "We could have gone for two hours more, if this girl did not slow us down," Legolas said matter- of-factly.  
  
Cate sat up where she lay. "You know what? You can just go to hell!"  
  
"Is that a recommendation?" He asked snidely.  
  
She stood up. "It's a threat."  
  
His eyes widened fiercely. "Milady, if you do not wish to wake up and find your hair scattered about you, you should think about revoking that comment."  
  
"I'll do no such thing, and if you touch my hair," she drew her sword, "I'll personally give you an orc-style makeover." She waved her sword under his nose. His eyes widened and he took a step back.  
  
"O-kay," Eledan said. "That's just about enough of that." He stepped between them. Cate sheathed her sword.  
  
"Oh, you're not worth it anyway," Legolas muttered.  
  
"Stuff it, Blondie!" Cate said, and lay down to sleep. 


	3. Do You Remember

. I still don't own Legolas. Oh yeah, I don't own Haldir either. And yeah, I know Eledan sounds like Arwen's brother's name, but this is not he. I didn't realize at the time that I had made it sound so similar, because I couldn't remember what her brother's names were. Oh well. I made up Cate, Alkahar and Eledan. They are mine. You can't have them. NO!  
  
  
  
Day Two:  
  
Cate was riding in front of Alkahar. He hadn't spoken in some time, but now he said, "Cate."  
  
She twisted her body around to look at him. "Yeah?"  
  
" 'Tis a strange name. What does it mean?"  
  
"Pure. It's Gaelic or something, I think."  
  
"It's pretty. I like it."  
  
She smiled and turned back around. "Thanks," she said softly.  
  
"What is it?" He frowned.  
  
She sighed. "Nothing really. There's just this thing, with my name."  
  
"What thing?" He was very curious.  
  
"Well, it's kind of complicated. And you might think I'm weird if I tell you."  
  
"Weird. meaning odd?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah. We have found you, alone, in the middle of Mirkwood Forest, carrying a sword and killing twelve orcs single-handedly, and you are worried we will think you odd for a nuance in your name?"  
  
She laughed lightly. "Yeah, maybe not. After all, I have no idea what I'm doing here or what's going on at all. It's just that sometimes, when I say my name, my whole name, I'll get the feeling that some people hear it, and turn to look at me. I'll feel like they're pointing, or talking about me, or something. It's not everyone, but it's some people.  
  
"My mother found me, when I was just a baby. She and my father were out hiking and they found me by a river. They never lied to me about it, but they could never tell me who my real parents were. They didn't know, themselves. But I always felt like I would find her one day, somehow; like there was some kind of mystical reason for her putting me in the river." She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably just a childhood fancy." She looked at Eledan, who was riding up ahead of them. "But Eledan. he reminds me. of something. I don't know what, but I just get the strongest feeling I've seen him before."  
  
"What is your whole name, Cate?"  
  
"Oh." She pulled a gold chain out from around her neck. She leaned back so he could see it. "I was wearing this when they found me. Catylyn." There was a gold tag on the chain, and the name was scripted onto it in bright green stones.  
  
Alkahar ran his fingers over the tag tentatively. Catylyn. He could not believe it. "Cate?" He said, looking up. "Where did you get your sword?"  
  
"What? Oh, I didn't get it - it's been in my family for ages."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~  
  
That night they camped by a river. Alkahar offered to take the first watch, being unable to sleep. He sat there for hours, staring into the fire. The moon was waning, but just barely. There were no clouds in the sky, and there was just enough of a breeze to blow the leaves apart, allowing the moon and stars to be seen from where he sat.  
  
He saw Haldir rise from where he had been laying, and went to stand by the river. The moonlight reflected off of the river and illuminated him, making him appear both older and younger. Alkahar stood and went to stand by him.  
  
After a moment, either an hour or a second, Alkahar spoke. "Do you remember- "  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alkahar put a hand on Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"I miss her."  
  
Alkahar nodded, smiling faintly. "I don't."  
  
Haldir frowned. "You lie."  
  
"No, my friend."  
  
"Did you not love her?"  
  
"Of course. I did and I do. But I do not, I cannot miss her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She is here."  
  
Haldir slowly looked at Alkahar.  
  
"Think of it, Haldir. Cate. Catylyn."  
  
"That was over three hundred years ago."  
  
"Why would that matter?"  
  
Haldir thought. "No, I suppose it wouldn't. But. it was so long ago, it seems. It was as if she was dead."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And." Haldir hesitated, not sure if he should say what he was about to. "Why would she come back now, of all times?" 


	4. Questions

Sigh. Still I do not own Legolas. Oh don't worry; there'll be some. interaction. with him soon. Heheh. Not in this chapter too much, but in the next one. Have faith! Your inner voice will not lead you astray.  
  
Day Three:  
  
"Will you ride with me today, fair lady?" Haldir asked, and kissed her hand. She nodded, swallowing the last of her breakfast. She ate it easier today.  
  
Riding, Haldir began to ask her questions. "What is it like where you are from?"  
  
She looked at him. "Do you all talk about me when I am asleep at night?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes."  
  
She smiled dryly and turned back around. "It is not a good place, where I am from. I didn't really have much going for me there."  
  
He nodded and touched the top of her braid with his finger. "May I ask then why you chose to grow your hair so long?"  
  
"No. It's a long story, and there's nothing nice about it. I'd rather hear about this place. What's it like here?"  
  
Haldir began telling her about his own forest of Lothlorien, and of the Lady Galadrial. "She is the fairest of the fair," he said fondly.  
  
She turned around and grinned at him. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
He frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you two, you know, together? Lovers?"  
  
He laughed. "No no! Oh, you will have to meet her. Then you will understand."  
  
She shrugged and turned back around.  
  
"Do you like this place, milady?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. It's better than where I used to live. It's pretty. The people are nice too, except for that mofo over there." She motioned her head towards Legolas.  
  
"Mofo?"  
  
"Uh. idiot."  
  
"Oh." He chuckled. "You are drawn to him though."  
  
She shook her head. "No I'm not."  
  
Haldir leaned in close behind her and said, softly in her ear, "Tomorrow you will ride with him."  
  
~  
  
"How did you find out that it was her?"  
  
"She told me her name."  
  
"Does she still have that necklace?"  
  
"Yes. And she has come by the sword as well, obviously. It has been in her family for generations, she says."  
  
"It would have been, wouldn't it?"  
  
"But.she is so cold."  
  
"I know. I wish I knew what had happened to her."  
  
"Time will tell, my friend. Time will tell. It always does." 


	5. Fire Bright

I don't own Legolas and I don't own Haldir. There, ya happy? Aya. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about how the formatting was before; I don't know why all the paragraphs got pushed together like that, but I worked it out. Hey, it's my first fic aight? This chapter will be a bit longer than the previous two, but more happens. Hold faith!  
  
Day Four:  
  
"Get on."  
  
"I can't. You have to lift me up."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'stupid mortal.' Oh! She couldn't stand him! She slapped him, hard, right across the face. Legolas' eyes bugged for a moment, then narrowed. He stepped towards her and her eyes widened. She reached behind her back to draw her sword, but someone stopped her. It was Haldir.  
  
"Let's not spill blood so early in the morning," he said. "Legolas, help Cate onto her horse."  
  
"Her horse!?"  
  
Haldir turned around to glare at Legolas. Legolas picked Cate up by her waist, and set her on the horse's back. He jumped on behind her and off they started.  
  
Neither of them said anything for several hours, and sat stiff on the horse. A cold wind began to blow through their area of the woods, and Cate shivered. In a few minutes her teeth were chattering. She cursed at herself, and tried to stop from shaking so much.  
  
'Why couldn't I have brought a jacket?' She laughed stiffly. 'Yes, I should have known that I would be dragged into some strange world and have to spend God-knows-how-long out in the woods so close to winter."  
  
She felt a cloak being draped over her shoulders. His hands rested there for just a moment, then jerked off as if he had been burned. She looked down at her shoulder and saw that the cloak was a beautiful sea-green color, trimmed with soft orange-red cloth. "Thanks," she said, pulling it tighter around her, gratefully.  
  
"It was a gift to me. I would be most grateful if you would not bring too much harm to it."  
  
She threw it off of her shoulders, angrily. He was so insolent! She couldn't stand it! She scowled and gritted her teeth together to keep them from chattering.  
  
"I am sorry," he said ruefully. "I should not have said that." He tried to put the cloak back on her shoulders, but she whipped around to glare at him.  
  
"I do not want your pity." He frowned.  
  
Alkahar came riding up beside them. "Looks like winter's coming!" he called cheerfully. He smiled brightly and rode on. Legolas laughed and put his cloak back on. Cate turned around and punched him right in the nose. He fell off the back of the horse, but he had grabbed her wrists, taking her down with him.  
  
The horse whinnied, bucking up on its hind legs. Then, it landed on its front hooves and kicked its back legs into the air. Legolas' eyes widened. He rolled to the side quickly, and the hooves landed a mere two inches from Cate's face. Her eyes took up half of her face as she stared at them. By that time, Alkahar and Eledan had calmed the horse down.  
  
Legolas, on the other hand, was not looking at the horse. He stared at Cate, a confused expression on his face. She looked up at him, and pushed him off impatiently. Standing, she said, "You saved my life." She brushed some dust off of herself. "I would thank you, but the last time I did that, you threw it in my face." The other elves frowned at this.  
  
Cate walked over to Alkahar, and he pulled her up in front of him. "Get on your horse," Eledan said to Legolas, and they started off again, not waiting for the younger elf. Alkahar took his cloak off and put it around Cate's shoulders. She smiled gratefully.  
  
"I am sorry for what I said before, Catylyn. I was only trying to tease Legolas."  
  
"It's aight."  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
"Oh, he told me not to dirty his cloak."  
  
"Oh." Alkahar was silent, remembering things from the past.  
  
"What?"  
  
Alkahar sighed. "Legolas had a love once."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. She was a human girl. They were always so happy, always laughing, always kissing. She made that cloak, and gave it to him one winter."  
  
"Oh. What happened to her?"  
  
"She was fickle. she loved. another."  
  
"Oh." That was weird.  
  
"I have known Legolas since he was very small. He always used to be so kind, so happy. I think maybe you were once a happy person as well."  
  
"Maybe," she said. "But that was a long time ago."  
  
~  
  
Legolas offered to take the first watch that night, wanting to make it up to the others for what he had said. He sat and stared into the fire, letting the thoughts drift through his head. Her eyes. They were so bright, like the fire. It always burned hot, even when it was nearly freezing outside. Cate was cold like that as well, but she had a spirit that would not go out so easily.  
  
He felt someone staring at him, and turned around. Cate was sitting up where she had lain, staring at him. He turned back to the fire. "Are you still cold?" he spat.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
Legolas got angry for a moment, then sighed. He would have to talk to Alkahar later. "Aeroîs."  
  
She nodded. "My name is Cate."  
  
He whirled around furiously. "I said I was sorry!"  
  
"And I said I didn't want your pity. And I don't give you mine, either."  
  
"Of course not. You have too much pity for yourself already."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You wallow in self-pity." He shrugged. "That's why you won't talk about your past. 'Oh, it's too horrible,'" he mocked her.  
  
"Oh really? Well then, why did she leave you?"  
  
Legolas stopped, and turned back towards the fire. Cate lie back down. Alkahar and Haldir exchanged a glance from where they lay. So close.  
  
Wait.  
  
"Well," Legolas began, "when did it happen, whatever happened to you?"  
  
"I was eight. Eleven years ago," she told him without sitting up.  
  
"It was not heartbreak then?"  
  
"Not exactly, not the way you mean it. How long ago did she leave you?"  
  
"Forty-one years."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Seven months, eight days and nine hours."  
  
She sat up. "Who's wallowing in decadence now?"  
  
He turned around to glare at her. She grinned and lay down again, this time for the night. Eledan laughed quietly to himself from where he lay, and Haldir and Alkahar smiled happily. The layers were beginning to peel away. 


	6. Don't Lose It

What would happen if I said I did own Legolas, hmmm? Heheh. I don't though. Too bad but oh well. Thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry; mysteries will begin to be unveiled in a couple chapters. They have to get to Mirkwood Hall first! BTW: I might not have too much of a chance to update during the week, as I still have to go to school. But I'll update on the weekend for sure! Sigh. vacation is over. I had to write a paper yesterday, and it's due first thing Monday morning. I've known about it for months, don't ask me why I waited 'til yesterday to write it.  
  
Day Five:  
  
She was riding with Haldir again. It was slightly colder today than it was yesterday, but there was no wind. "So, when are we going to get to this Hall?"  
  
"We should arrive the day after tomorrow, most likely in the morning."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yesterday. . ." he started; "I do not know many who would have acted that way toward the prince."  
  
"Well what was I supposed to do? Did you see the way he was acting?!"  
  
"Yes, I did. I agree, he was not acting very princely. But. . . maybe you should be easier on him. He has had his heart broken."  
  
"That was over forty years ago."  
  
"Don't let time bend your eyes from the truth. There are-"  
  
"What? There's what?"  
  
"There is a memorial to an elf at the Hall. I knew her once, before she died. I will show it to you if you like."  
  
"Okay, if you don't mind."  
  
"I do not mind. I think you should see it. . . She died of a broken heart."  
  
"Hail! Legolas!" They heard a voice from the bushes, up ahead of them.  
  
The elves stopped their horses by the greenery and rested their hands on their bows, tensing. Haldir put a hand on Cate's shoulder and said, "If there is an attack, you should run." He pointed. "That way. Follow the river to Mirkwood Hall."  
  
"Why would there be an attack? Why would an attacker say hail Legolas?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
  
They looked back to the undergrowth and saw the source of the voice emerge. "He?" Cate asked contemptuously. For it was a woman, a she-elf with wispy blond hair coming just past her shoulders. She wore a thick blue skirt, a green top and a matching blue cloak.  
  
The elves relaxed. "Hail! Lelei!" Alkahar said.  
  
"What news, Lelei?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No news! I came because I could not wait to see you!"  
  
Legolas laughed, and offered her a hand up onto his horse. Accepting, she asked, "Who is this woman you travel with?"  
  
" 'Tis the lady Cate!" Haldir called to her. Lelei smiled and waved. Cate waved back, but did not feel particularly like smiling.  
  
"Who is she?" she asked Haldir.  
  
Haldir grinned. "She is Lelei, a lady of the Hall."  
  
Cate sighed. "Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Because there is."  
  
She turned around and gave him an annoyed look. He laughed.  
  
~  
  
"How long have you known Legolas?" Cate asked. She and Lelei had decided to take watch together that night.  
  
"Oh, most of my life, I suppose. Have you just met him?: I don't believe he's mentioned you."  
  
"Yeah, we just met less than a week ago, so he couldn't have mentioned it."  
  
"Oh. Do you like him so far?"  
  
"No. No, not really."  
  
Lelei cocked her head. "Really? Most find him charming."  
  
Cate shrugged. "Do you find him charming?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
Cate nodded. "Well, he hasn't been very charming to me."  
  
"You are human."  
  
"Yeah. Alkahar told me about that."  
  
"Ah." She smiled.  
  
"I see you've got a sword," Cate said, pointing to the hilt at her side.  
  
"Yes. Would you like to see it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lelei pulled the sword out of its sheath and handed it to her. It seemed almost silver. It was cool to the touch, and weighed almost nothing; much lighter than her own sword. There was a design on the blade that looked like flames, and it went all the way to the tip. It was very beautiful, but it was not her sword. She handed it back. "Cool. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"It is from Rivendell. Legolas gave it to me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I see you have a sword as well. May I see it?"  
  
"Sure." She pulled her sword from the sheath behind her back, and handed it to Lelei. The elf's eyes shone as she examined the blade.  
  
"It is a bit dull," she said, looking up.  
  
Cate grinned, and reached for her sword. Gripping it in her hand, she swiftly brought it down by the fire, making the flames jump and spark. There was a loud crack, and the four sleeping elves jumped to their feet, now very much awake.  
  
Cate looked at them over her shoulder, and they relaxed when they saw her. "Come look at this," Lelei said, motioning for them to come over. They did so, and eyes widened when they saw what she was looking at. It was Cate's sword, the hilt still resting lightly in her hand. The blade rested between two halves of a rock, cut clean down the middle, and the sword was not even scratched.  
  
Alkahar smiled. "So that is why so many of the orcs' swords were broken."  
  
"It is a good sword," Haldir said. "Don't lose it."  
  
(A/N: I'm eating steak and eggs and it's YUMMY!)  
  
"I don't think she can," Alkahar said softly. "It can only be given or. . . or taken." Haldir nodded.  
  
"May I see your sword, Cate?" Eledan asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm." She handed it to him. He handed it to Legolas and held his arm out. Legolas gave him a perplexed look.  
  
"It's okay." Eledan nodded at the prince, who shrugged. He brought the blade down across the top of Eledan's arm. It pushed the arm down, but when he pulled his sleeve up, there was no cut or blood, only a small bruise.  
  
"I thought as much," he said. "It will only cut for her." He laughed. Legolas looked at the sword, bewildered.  
  
Cate walked over to him, and rudely took it away from him. Sheathing it, she went to lie down, and closed her eyes. Legolas sighed and sat down next to Lelei as the other elves went back to sleep. They sat in silence for a long time.  
  
"She is a nice girl."  
  
Legolas glared at her. Lelei laughed softly.  
  
"Why does she wear so much face paint? And black, no less."  
  
Legolas thought for a moment. "She is sad."  
  
"You are sad," she said. Legolas would not meet her eyes. She reached over and put her hand on his cheek, smiling forlornly.  
  
  
  
What do you think of Lelei? I'd like to know. 


	7. I am

I DO OWN LEGOLAS!!! Not really. . . sigh. These other characters are mine though. And WHAT is a Mary-Sue?!?!?! People keep saying that, all over fanfiction.net. My dog is being really really weird right now. Yeah, anyways, I managed to get this chapter in. I still might be able to update during the week, just not as fast. I don't own Legolas or Haldir. I don't really own the other characters either; they seem to be taking on their own lives. I just made them, and know all their secrets. Thanks for the reviews! Here's the new chapter:  
  
  
  
Day Six:  
  
Cate woke to find a light layer of snow on he face. She opened her eyes and saw Haldir's worried face looking down at her. He relaxed when he saw her eyes open.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly from the cold.  
  
"I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes," he said. "I was beginning to worry."  
  
She frowned, and sat up. Looking at her, Haldir began to grin, although he tried to hold it back (unsuccessfully). Clean white snow stuck to her eyelids and lashes, and rested on top of her head, standing out brilliant against the black of her hair.  
  
"What?"  
  
Haldir shook his head, and stood up, helping Cate to stand as well. She wobbled a little on her legs, which were tingling. She scrunched her brow and rubbed her eyebrows, trying to wake herself up, and shivered. Haldir offered her his cloak, but she shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No. You should wear it. It is too long that you've been in the cold already."  
  
"No I - "  
  
"I insist that you wear it."  
  
"But - "  
  
"No." Cate sighed and took the cloak.  
  
"We should ride fast today!" Haldir called to the others, who were tending to the horses' cold feet. He ran over to them. "Legolas. She will have to ride with you today. Your horse is the fastest runner. She - do you think you can handle it?" Legolas nodded, but did not look too happy about it.  
  
Cate came up to them then. She had the cloak wrapped tightly around her, but still she shivered. The slightest frown furrowed his brow as Legolas lifted her up onto his horse and jumped up behind her.  
  
"Legolas." Alkahar spoke. "Don't - "  
  
"Right." His horse started to walk.  
  
"Legolas, wait." It was Lelei. He looked back at her. "Take care."  
  
"And you." He nodded. Then, "Noro!" and his horse began to run.  
  
Cate nearly jumped off from surprise. Her eyes bugged and her stiff fingers managed to dig into the horse's mane. "It is alright!" Legolas said, leaning over her as the horse sped on. "I won't let you fall!" Yet still she gripped the horse's soft-yet-strong hair.  
  
After some time, Cate began to relax slightly, though she refused to let go the rough locks of that which carried her. Her teeth still chattered and the wind was whipping past at a terrific speed. It blew directly in her face, making it hard for her to get a breath. Her face and fingers began to go numb, and her muscles began to tense up.  
  
" - to the Hall! We should be there by tonight!"  
  
The wind and cold stung her skin, turning it red. Her teeth were vibrating and her shoulders began to ache. The short hears on her head were whipping into her eyes, cutting and bringing tears. She closed her eyes. That was better. It made the stinging stop, and she felt slightly warmer.  
  
" - you fare!?"  
  
"Cold," she managed to whisper.  
  
" - soon!"  
  
"Shhh. Sleep."  
  
"No!" He shook her, jarring her back to the waking world. "Don't sleep!"  
  
She began to close her eyes again. It was cold, numbingly so. She just didn't care at the moment.  
  
"Cate!"  
  
'My name.'  
  
~  
  
"I'll get her a room."  
  
"Her hands are freezing."  
  
It was dark.  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
People were talking. She couldn't know who they were.  
  
"Her eyes are open."  
  
"I'll take your horse."  
  
"Your father wants to see you."  
  
". . . a visitor."  
  
"Cate. Come with me."  
  
~  
  
The others arrived the next morning, as they had originally planned. Concern for Cate burdened their minds as they told the King Thranduil the words of Master Elrond.  
  
"He sends his blessings," Eledan told him. "He is in full consensus with this Joining. His nephew can be very convincing." Alkahar laughed softly.  
  
"And what of Galadrial? What message does she send to me through you, Haldir of Lorien?"  
  
"There is no message. She said I should want to come here for a time. She did not say why. If it is no intrusion, of course."  
  
"Of course not. We should say though, for the ears of others, that you are here to witness the Joining. The mirror of Galadrial tells many things, but there are other ways to find things out." Haldir nodded.  
  
~  
  
Cate opened her eyes. Lelei and Haldir were sitting over her. She was in a smallish type of room, with one window. There were blue curtains on it, and the room smelled lightly of pine.  
  
"Cate?" Haldir said.  
  
"I am here," she told him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lelei asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you still cold?" It was Haldir.  
  
"No." The elves nodded.  
  
"Cate, I have to go away now." Lelei stood.  
  
"Okay. Where?"  
  
"I must prepare for the Joining."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Joining. It is a ceremony of binding, for two elves of different lands. They are joined, and so become one."  
  
"I believe humans have something similar. They call it a marriage," Haldir told her.  
  
"Oh. Who's being Joined?" Cate asked.  
  
"I am," Lelei said. 


	8. Picture on the Wall

IdoNotOwnLegolasOrHaldirOrKingThranduil. What is a Mary-Sue? You thought the last chapter was a cliffhanger? Heheh. Cerid is a name based on the Welsh name Ceridwen, which means uncertain. Meleri is an early saint in Walsh history.  
  
  
  
Cate stared at the painting, frowning. There was a white horse in it, and a man standing facing it, his hand on its lowered forehead. His other hand was by his side, and a sword with red gems in the hilt hung on his back. His skin was a deep tanned bronze, and his muscles showed through his white silk shirt.  
  
"I see you've found Mabnis."  
  
Cate turned around to see Eledan standing behind her. "I'm surprised to see you up. You are well then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." She turned back to the picture. "So is Mabnis the man or the horse?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"I remember when they put this picture up. It's newer than most, just under three hundred years old - a couple months under, in fact. I was very young. I always wondered about it. It seemed I had seen that man before."  
  
"So why don't you know if his name is Mabnis, or if that's his horse?"  
  
"Oh, I tried to find out more. I asked just about everyone. But they won't talk about it. The most anyone ever said was - "  
  
"Mabnis."  
  
"Eledan!" Eledan suddenly found himself pulled into a giant bear hug. Laughing, he returned the hug.  
  
"Imrohir! How are you, cousin?"  
  
"All is well, all is well. Who is this lady?"  
  
"She is Catylyn. Cate, please meet my young cousin, Imrohir."  
  
"Cousin? Are you sure?" Imrohir was a very thin elf, with a longer nose and arms than most, and his hair was tinted red.  
  
Imrohir laughed, and kissed her hand.  
  
"Do you know anything about this picture, Imrohir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Imrohir, where is your sister? I have not seen her since I have been back."  
  
"She is with Mother."  
  
"Well, come then. I haven't seen her yet either, in some time. Cate, would you care to come along?"  
  
"Wait. Can't you tell me about this picture first?"  
  
"No," Imrohir said.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I'm not allowed."  
  
Cate sighed. "He'd never tell me anything either," Eledan said.  
  
"Okay fine. Go play with your sister. I'll stay here and wait for someone who will tell me something." Eledan and Imrohir shared a glance.  
  
"All right, Caty," Eledan said, and they walked off.  
  
~  
  
"You know what it is I seek, King Thranduil."  
  
"We do not have this thing. It was sent away, many years ago."  
  
"Do not push my patience."  
  
"It is not here."  
  
"It is. It is in these very halls."  
  
The king sighed. "Even if I knew where this thing was, I would not give it to you, Cerid."  
  
The man grinned. "Very well. If you do not wish to play, then I will make you fight." He stood up. "Good day, King."  
  
~  
  
Legolas saw her there, in the narrow hall, looking at the picture of the horse and the man. Frowning, he walked toward her. "Are you already well?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at the picture on the wall.  
  
"Do you like this painting?"  
  
"It's cool."  
  
"It is interesting how the background makes the - "  
  
"Is there something you want?" She turned to him.  
  
He was taken aback for but a moment. "I have saved you life twice. I am in the halls of my father the king. The least you can do is thank me, and you would be wise to learn to bite your tongue."  
  
"Whatever. Thank you. And I won't bite my tongue, but I'll bite my thumb at you. How's that?"  
  
He stood there for a moment, confused. Then, he turned around and, before leaving, said, "You are a guest here. Remember that."  
  
She stared after him. She told him to go away, and he did. "Wait." Now she was telling him to stay. "Please. I'm sorry." And she was apologizing!  
  
"You are asking me to stay?"  
  
"I'm asking you. . . why you didn't tell me. . ."  
  
"Tell you what?" He turned around. "I don't know anything about that picture. . ."  
  
"It's not that," she said quickly. "It's just, why didn't you tell me you were marrying Lelei?"  
  
"How dare - " He stopped, and frowned. Then without another word, he turned around and walked away. Cate stared after him, her head cocked to the side, confused herself. Shaking her head, she turned back to the picture.  
  
~  
  
Lelei laughed.  
  
"I am sorry, but I really see nothing funny about this," Legolas said, laughing lightly.  
  
"She infuriates you. You can't stand it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Lelei laughed again. "Be careful, Legolas."  
  
~  
  
Cate stared at the picture still. The man in it gazed upon the horse with some strange look in his eyes. She could not place it. And what had Legolas been saying about the background? It was a deep blue, and it made the figures seem to almost pop right off the canvas. It was a strange background. There was no ground, and no sky. There was nothing around them, they were just there.  
  
Haldir found her there. "Cate." She had already found Mabnis. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
He nodded in response. "How do you like these halls?"  
  
"They're nice. And BIG!"  
  
He gave her a small smile. "This is Mabnis," he said, gesturing toward the painting.  
  
"Yeah. Eledan told me."  
  
"Ah. Well, if you do not mind stepping away from him for a moment, there is something I would like to show you."  
  
"Okay. Sure." He began to walk down the hall, and Cate beside him. "So what's with Legolas?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's acting weird."  
  
"How is he being weird?"  
  
"I just asked him a question, and he flipped out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, he uh, got mad and stormed off."  
  
"What did you ask him?"  
  
"Why he didn't tell me he was marrying Lelei."  
  
Haldir blinked, and said nothing, only smiling to himself.  
  
"It was weird. Wait, come to think of it, you could have told me."  
  
"It's this way." He opened a door, and she saw that it led to a small courtyard. It was dark there, and fog covered the ground. Tall grass grew along the edges of the yard, and three statues stood side by side in the center.  
  
Cate walked through the door slowly, looking around. Haldir followed her. Cate walked over to the statue on the left. It was a tall man, with the flat of a sword pressed across his chest. His other hand rested on his stomach and his head looked upward, to the sky. He was made all of gray stone, but for red gems set into the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Mabnis," Cate said.  
  
"Yes." Cate looked closer at the sword, lightly touching one of the jewels. It seemed to shine then, as if light were hitting it. She saw that the blade was not actually part of the statue.  
  
"You wanted to show me this? Who is he?"  
  
"No. I brought you here to show you her." He pointed to the statue in the middle. They walked over to it and Cate saw that it was an elf woman. She stood tall and proud, one hand, in a fist, on her chest, the other around the hilt of a sword she let hang at her side. At her feet was a small pool of water.  
  
"Who are these people?"  
  
"They are elves who have died."  
  
"And Mabnis? He is not an elf."  
  
"No. He had relations with this woman."  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Meleri."  
  
"How did they die?"  
  
"They died of broken hearts."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"It does happen, more often with elves."  
  
"So who broke their hearts?"  
  
"Mabnis' heart, and this man's heart as well, were broken when Meleri died."  
  
"They loved her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And who did she love? Who broke her heart?"  
  
Haldir sighed. "It was you."  
  
Cate turned to look at him.  
  
"She was your mother." 


	9. The Joining

I do not own Legolas, Haldir or King Thranduil. That setback thingy was really annoying. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for telling me what a Mary-Sue is. Also thanks to LanierShazer for sending me the link to the login page (it wasn't loading on my computer and that's why it took so long to get this chapter up, sorry). Heheh. My mom's making steak and it's making me hungry. . . Well, here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Joining  
  
She was sitting on the floor, back to the wall, underneath the picture. That was how Alkahar found her in the morning. "Catylyn?" He stepped towards her. "Have you been here all night?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Did you know?"  
  
He frowned for a moment, then, "yes."  
  
"This is so weird. I mean, I already have a mother."  
  
"I know." He took her hand, helping her to her feet.  
  
"You know other things too, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." He kissed her hand. "But now not the time. They are looking for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Eledan and Imrohir. They challenge you to a duel with swords."  
  
"But can't that wait?! Alkahar, this is my life," she pleaded.  
  
"I AM sorry, milady, but it is too long a story for the moment. I must prepare for the Joining. It is this afternoon." He began walking away. "Eledan is waiting for you in the main hall!"  
  
Cate sighed. "Right."  
  
~  
  
"Are you ready for this, Legolas?"  
  
He smiled. "It is a big step."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Things will change between us."  
  
She smiled back. "Yes."  
  
"Are you ready for it, Lelei?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "I am." She nodded and sat down beside him on the bed.  
  
He smiled again. "Not everything will change, of course."  
  
"That is a good thing."  
  
~  
  
Haldir bowed before the king.  
  
"Haldir," he acknowledged him.  
  
"King Thranduil. I think I may know why Galadrial has sent me here."  
  
"Why then?" The king frowned.  
  
"Catylyn is back."  
  
Thranduil stood. "She is Cate then?" He frowned and put his hand on his chin.  
  
"Yes. . . What is it?"  
  
King Thranduil took a breath. "It is Cerid. He has come looking for her."  
  
"Has he?" Fear filled Haldir's eyes.  
  
"I told him she was not here, that she was sent away."  
  
"But he knew she was here."  
  
The Elvin King nodded. "Yes. He said that I could either play now or fight later."  
  
"This." He paused. "This is not good."  
  
~  
  
Cate held Eledan's sword in front of her, gripping it with two hands, while he held hers lightly in his right hand. He swung at her head easily. She dropped her blade and brought her arms up to shield her face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Eledan asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she said, picking up the sword. Eledan swung at her again. This time she managed to block it, and tried to swing for his side. He hit the sword hard, and it flew from her grasp.  
  
Eledan grinned. "Are you doing that on purpose?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
Imrohir, who was watching, tilted his head to the side. "Try switching swords."  
  
"But then, he'll kill me!" Imrohir stared at her. "Okay, okay fine." They switched weapons back, so that each was using their own.  
  
Cate now held her own sword in her right hand, by her side. Eledan swung at her again, and she blocked it easily. Her sword then came up, and spun around, headed for his neck. He barely had time to duck. "Oh, shit!" Cate said, stopping.  
  
Eledan smiled, then laughed. "I'm fine." He turned to Imrohir. "You knew, didn't you, cousin?" Imrohir smiled.  
  
"Knew what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You do not know how to fight with a sword, that sword knows how to fight when you bear it. It tried to kill me."  
  
She squinted her eyes. "But I didn't?"  
  
"Did you?" He grinned.  
  
"No. But how did you know?" She faced Imrohir.  
  
"Sometimes I know things."  
  
"Oh. Like, about Mabnis then?"  
  
"Yes," he said after a moment. "Like that."  
  
"But you can't tell me."  
  
He looked away for a moment then met her eyes. "I can see some things, but I never how something will end. If I told you what you wanted to know, events could take a turn for the worse."  
  
Cate groaned. "Why do you people have to make everything so complicated?!" She turned to Eledan, but he looked just as confused as she felt. She shook her head, sheathing her sword. "Whatever. I don't care. It's just my LIFE that I never knew about, after all!" She stormed off. Eledan frowned.  
  
"Cate!" he called.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Wait!" he ran after her.  
  
"Go away! HE'S your cousin! Leave me alone!"  
  
Eledan stopped, and turned to Imrohir. "What is she talking about?"  
  
Imrohir looked away.  
  
"What is this, cousin? I think you should tell me."  
  
Imrohir frowned, and looked up at Eledan. "Yes. Maybe I should."  
  
~  
  
She stared at the picture again. "Who are you?" she asked softly, though aloud.  
  
"He is Mabnis."  
  
Cate whirled around. There was a man - not an elf - there. He was short, barely an inch taller than herself, and had dry-looking brown hair hanging just past his shoulders.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, forgive me." He kissed her hand. "My name is Cerid."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Might I have the pleasure of your name?"  
  
"Cate."  
  
"Cate, Cate. . . Might that be a name for Catylyn?"  
  
"Yes. But I prefer Cate."  
  
"Of course, of course. So, Cate, what is your attraction to this painting?"  
  
She turned back to it. "I donno. It's kinda like I know this guy or something. But no one will tell me anything about him; just that his name is Mabnis. You prob'ly can't tell me anything either, can you?"  
  
"Oh, but I can."  
  
She faced him, excitedly. "You can?!"  
  
"Yes, yes. I know him. He lives near my house."  
  
Cate frowned then. "But I though he was dead."  
  
"Dead? Mabnis? Oh no, he is very much alive."  
  
"But they found his sword."  
  
"Ah - his sword?"  
  
"Yes. Haldir showed me a statue of him, and it's holding the sword."  
  
"Oh I see, I see. Mabnis must have lost the sword, probably during a battle. When the elves found it, they assumed him dead, for he loved his sword very much."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"In fact, he would probably like to have it back. It has been many years since he has seen it, and as you know, there is but one like to its craftsmanship."  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Yours? Oh yes, that would make sense."  
  
"Haldir said Mabnis had relations with my mother." She frowned, searching his face for answers desperately.  
  
"Oh. Yes." He sighed. "I do not wish to be the one to tell you this. . ."  
  
"What? Tell me!"  
  
He sighed again. "It was a love affair."  
  
Cate stared at him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"He was my father then?"  
  
"Yes he - I thought you knew."  
  
"No. No one around here tells me anything. I was lucky to find out that Meleri was my mother."  
  
~  
  
"Her eyes," Eledan said. Imrohir nodded.  
  
~  
  
"You could meet him, if you wanted."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Cerid nodded. "Yes, yes. After the Joining Ceremony, there will be feasting, which I enjoy. But I will be leaving in the morning to return home. If you wish, you may accompany me."  
  
"And I could bring Mabnis - my father - his sword back."  
  
"You could indeed, you could indeed." He nodded.  
  
Cate frowned again. "But - they would never let me go."  
  
"Oh." He sighed. "Well, that is probably for the best in the end."  
  
"But - what if we left early? If you wouldn't mind, I mean. We could -"  
  
"I'm not sure that that is a good idea."  
  
"Cerid, it's my father. He's the only one who can explain everything to me. Please. I have to go."  
  
He sighed and pursed his lips, frowning. "Well, if it was early enough, you might be able to get past them. . ."  
  
~  
  
Lelei stood there, nervously waiting for the king to stop talking. ". . .and it is of joint consent between Lord Elrond of Rivendell and myself that Lelei and. . ."  
  
It was almost time. Just a few moments more, and she would walk across the floor. Now! Her feet were moving. He was coming towards her as well.  
  
Cate watched this, a confused frown on her face. Legolas came up behind her. "Cate," he said.  
  
She looked at him over her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me? You just wanted to make fun of me, prob'ly."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Something like that."  
  
Now their palms were cut, a small incision, and they pressed them together. The audience applauded, Cate included. Legolas grinned as the two held their arms high over their heads, their hands still clasped.  
  
"Now," said King Thranduil, "The nephew of Lord Elrond, Alkahar Songstar, and my daughter, Lelei Greenleaf, are Joined!" 


	10. Run Away! Run Away!

I ate food yesterday. If I owned Legolas, I would know if he ate food as well, but I don't own him so I don't know. I don't own Haldir or King Thranduil either. But ya know, one would assume that Legolas did eat food yesterday. . . Funny story about the title to this chapter: My friends and I always play computer games, and sometimes, when we see a monster, like a deer, who doesn't even attack, we'll be like: Run away! Run away! Heheh. Yeah, annyyyyyways. . . Oh yeah, Brendan means 'little raven' in Gaelic.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Run Away! Run Away!  
  
Cate did not sleep that night. She waited in her room, listening carefully for the minutes to pass by. One hour passed. She brushed her hair. Two hours passed. She braided her hair, and put it into a twist on the back of her head.  
  
When three hours had passed, she threw the cloak she had been given over her shoulders, and slipped out of her door. A light flickered on the wall at the end of the hall, but the rest of the place was dark. She went as silently as possible to the courtyard where the statues of Mabnis and Meleri stood.  
  
She looked upon the carving of her father's face, and took the sword from his grasp. A finger cracked and a piece fell to the floor. Cate swallowed and left the place, hoping no one had heard.  
  
Cerid was waiting for her outside. He was already on his horse. "You are sure that you want to do this?"  
  
She nodded. "I have to meet my father."  
  
He helped her up onto his horse. An inch of snow was on the ground, and Cate's breath formed a cloud of ice in front of her face. Clouds covered the moon, so there was no light, and they started off.  
  
They traveled north, following the river. A gentle wind whistled along the river, blowing snow onto their backs. They both shivered, and Cerid wrapped another cloak around Cate. She looked over her shoulder and gave a slight nod of thanks.  
  
Cerid stared at where her sword was strapped to her back, pushing the cloaks out just under her hood. Her father's hung in another sheath, at her side. He swallowed, and brushed some hair out of his eyes.  
  
"What's he like?" Cate asked suddenly.  
  
"He is Great. He is strong and tall and brave."  
  
"Is he nice?"  
  
"He will be kind to you. Towards enemies though, he is extremely harsh of tongue, though honorable nonetheless.  
  
Cate frowned. "You speak as if - Did you two fight together or something?"  
  
"Aye, we have seen one another in battle."  
  
Cate bit her lip, and shivered again, although she was no longer cold, but said nothing.  
  
By late afternoon, they had reached the edge of the forest, and Cerid stopped his horse. Pointing ahead, he said, "Just over the horizon is my home, an nearby is where Mabnis your father dwells."  
  
"Cool. How long will it take to get there?"  
  
"If we stop and rest tonight, we will arrive before midmorning tomorrow. If we do not stop, we will be there by dawn."  
  
Cate took a breath. "It's kinda snowy; maybe we shouldn't stop. If it's okay with you, that is."  
  
"I would prefer it, actually." He enunciated the word 'actually' in a strange way. "I do not normally stop traveling between my home and Mirkwood Hall, but I also do not normally travel with a maiden, do I?"  
  
"I guess not." She frowned.  
  
After the sun set, Cate began to shiver again. The wind had increased its speed, though there were no more trees for snow to blow off of. Cate felt her stomach growl. She had not eaten in some time now. She said nothing though, simply wanting to get there.  
  
It was a long night. It was cold. Cate was hungry. There were no sounds but the whistling of the wind. She began to think of it as almost a lullaby. She yawned, growing tired. The last thing she saw was a quaint house, before her eyes fell shut and her head drooped.  
  
~  
  
Eledan knocked on Cate's door. There was no answer. He knocked again, louder but still there was no answer. He opened it slowly, sticking his head into the room. The bed was neat, everything was in order, but Cate was not there. He closed the door again, and headed for the picture of Mabnis.  
  
He saw someone there, looking at the picture much as Cate had done of late. But this was not she. "Legolas?" The prince turned to look at Eledan.  
  
"She is gone," he said immediately. "And so is Cerid." Eledan's eyes widened slightly. "My father said he couldn't be trusted. . ."  
  
"Does anyone else know about this?"  
  
"No. Only you and I."  
  
"And we," said a voice. They turned around to see Haldir and Imrohir. It was Haldir who had spoken.  
  
"She took Mabnis' sword," Imrohir said.  
  
Legolas frowned. "What?"  
  
"No. . ." Eledan said.  
  
"What?" Legolas repeated.  
  
"We will have to go after her," Haldir told them.  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Did the king tell you who Cerid is?" Eledan asked.  
  
"No. . . just that he couldn't be trusted."  
  
"Well, that IS true." Eledan frowned. "He is after her sword, and the sword of Mabnis."  
  
"For their power," Legolas said. Eledan nodded. Legolas looked back at the picture for a moment. "I though he was dead."  
  
"He is, " Haldir said. "there is a statue that held the sword for two hundred and seventy three years."  
  
"He might find it more of a challenge to take those swords from her than he expects." Legolas grinned.  
  
Imrohir did not. He stepped in front of Legolas and looked him in the eyes. "Do not underestimate this man. I have seen his mind. It is both as intricate and as sticky as the web of a giant spider. Youth and skill are no match for age and treachery, my Lord."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Is he going to kill her?'  
  
"No, not her body at any rate."  
  
"Just her soul then?"  
  
Imrohir nodded. Legolas closed his eyes. "How do we fight him?"  
  
"I do not know." Imrohir shook his head.  
  
"I know," Haldir said.  
  
~  
  
Cate opened her eyes. She was in a bed in a small room with a dirt floor. There was one window in the wall, and the bright light of midmorning shone through it. She sat up , and saw both swords, in their sheaths, on top of a chair on which her cloak hung.  
  
She stood up out of bed and walked to the window. Much of the snow from the night before was gone. The air was fresh and crisp. A brisk wind rustled the tall tufts of grass around the house and blew to the window, wiping the last of the sleep from Cate's eyes.  
  
She went to the chair, and strapped the two swords onto her self, throwing the cloak over them both. She climbed to the windowsill, and jumped to the ground, catching herself on her hands.  
  
Walking around the house, she was Cerid. He stood in front to the door, facing away from her and the wind. "Cerid."  
  
He turned around. "Ah, so you are awake."  
  
"Yeah. So. . can I meet Mabnis now? My father?" Cerid nodded, and turned back around. Putting his fingers in the corners of his mouth, he let out a short, shrill whistle. A raven stirred in a solitary tree nearby, and flew over to Cerid, who held his arm up for it.  
  
Cate frowned as the man spike to the bird in a strange language. It flew off, and Cerid turned around. "Brendan will find your father, and tell him someone is here to see him. He should be here within the hour. In the meanwhile, you are probably hungry."  
  
"Oh yeah," Cate said.  
  
~  
  
The elves mounted their horses. Imrohir watched them, a look of disdain on his face. Eledan looked down to him from his horse. "Do not regret, Cousin. You see many things, but battle is not so glorious as it may seem. You time will come, and then you will see. No, you must take care of your sister." Imrohir nodded, but his expression softened only slightly.  
  
"Take care, my friend." Eledan nodded back, and they were off. The horses ran through the trees, their riders ignoring the brambles and burs that clawed at their clothes and skin. They reached the edge of the forest in just over an hour. They stopped there, to rest, and to plan.  
  
~  
  
Cate stood next to Cerid, watching the horizon. A horse appeared, galloping toward them. It was a dark cream color, with a white mane, catching and reflecting the rays of the sun at the same time. It stopped a few feet in front of them.  
  
She waked forward, slowly, tentatively, until she stood facing it. Then, the horse was a man. He was tall, with bronze skin and dark curly hair. "Daddy?" Cate said frowning.  
  
Realization dawned on the man. "Catylyn," he said, and she fell. Cerid threw another Dream, hitting Mabnis in the chest, and he fell as well. 


	11. Into My Mind

Sorry it took so long to update. It's been busy around here.  
  
  
  
Pain. Mabnis opened his eyes, and closed them again. Sand was being blasted at his face. He faced the other direction, but it did no good; sand was coming toward him from all sides.  
  
He stood up, and put his arm in front of his face, blocking some of the grit. He looked all around him, but saw nothing. Nothing but sand, under him and coming down on his head and face, slicing his skin in a thousand new places each second.  
  
"Daddy!" He spun around. Catylyn was there, standing frozen, even in the heat of this desert. Snakes were curling around her legs, slowly getting higher and higher. She fidgeted, causing herself to fall over. She looked up at him as the snakes began wrapping themselves around her torso. "Help me."  
  
He drew his sword from the sheath on his back. "NO!" he charged for the snakes, but fell to his knees, coughing and grasping at this throat. He tried to get up, but with each cough he breathed in more sand. Catylyn was breathing sharply now, and her eyes were wide.  
  
"Caty -" He tried to get up, but the pain of the sharp rocks in his throat and eyes was too great. Tears of helplessness began to cloud his vision.  
  
"I can save her."  
  
Mabnis looked up to the left. Cerid was there. A strange haze surrounded him, created by the absence of sand. "If you would give me your sword, I could save her."  
  
"Never," Mabnis managed to spit out.  
  
"She will die then." Both looked now to Catylyn. She had fallen unconscious, and one snake was opening hits mouth by her head.  
  
Mabnis coughed again, and blood came out. He tried to stand, but fell flat on his face. Vines had grown up out of the sand, ensnaring his legs. He sliced through them easily, but they grew back in a moment. He looked at Catylyn. The snakes' mouth had closed over her head.  
  
"There is still time! I can save her, I can!"  
  
Mabnis frowned, as if in pain, and lowered his head. He handed his sword up to Mabnis. "Take it!"  
  
Then Cerid had the sword, and the snake's head was cut and pulled off of Cate. The vines shriveled into dust and the sand stopped blowing. Mabnis jumped up, and ran to hug his daughter.  
  
He threw his arms around nothing. He opened his eyes. Cate was not there. The sand was not there, nor was Cerid. There was only black nothingness all around him. He was alone in the dark, with and empty sheath on his back.  
  
In the waking world, Cerid was about to pull the sword from its scabbard.  
  
~  
  
"We should wait for nightfall," Haldir said.  
  
"By that time, he will have stolen the swords," Perequi said.  
  
"If we left now, he still will have gotten them by the time we arrive," Lelei informed him.  
  
Legolas nodded. "He is still human. In the darkness, we will have the advantage."  
  
Perequi nodded, them sighed. "I remember her, from before. She was always happy, always laughing."  
  
"Before?" Legolas frowned.  
  
"She was born here, in this forest. Her mother was Meleri and her father was Mabnis," Alkahar told him.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Did everyone know about this?"  
  
"Everyone who was alive three hundred years ago," Eledan told him.  
  
"You were alive," Legolas said.  
  
"I did not remember. I was too young. Her eyes were only vaguely familiar."  
  
"You were there, though, the day that we put her into the river," Haldir said.  
  
"I know. Imrohir told me."  
  
There was a silence, then Legolas spoke. "Imrohir said we must be quick. We will rest until three hours before nightfall. We get her out, and we leave."  
  
~  
  
A small girl sat on the floor, playing with a doll. The girl's black hair was in a bob on her head, and the doll's was in two pigtails. Cate frowned, seeing this.  
  
A man entered the room, and the girl looked up. "Hi Jared!"  
  
"Hello Caty," he said kindly. "What have you got there?"  
  
"It's Annie." She held up the doll for him to see.  
  
"No," Cate whispered to no one.  
  
"Well, Annie is looking very pretty today."  
  
Caty grinned, and Cate trembled, biting her lip.  
  
Caty frowned. "Jared?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do grown ups play with dolls, ever?"  
  
"No!" Cate yelled, and ran forward. She tried to pick up her younger self, but her hands passed right through the girl. She screamed.  
  
Jared took a breath. "No, Caty."  
  
"How come?" He smacked her. She fell to the floor, too shocked to cry.  
  
Cate drew her sword, and swung it at Jared, but it, like her hands, passed right through it. She screamed again in anger as Jared turned Caty onto her back.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun around, sword in front of her. "Cerid!"  
  
"Give me your sword."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can stop him, but I need your sword."  
  
Cate frowned. Caty screamed them, and began to cry. Cate heard the ripping of her jeans and closed her eyes, the sound echoing from her memories.  
  
"I can save her."  
  
Cate opened her eyes, and tears streamed down her face. "Yes." She nodded. "Take it. Save her." The sword was in his and then, and he stabbed it through Jared's throat.  
  
Blood spilled, landing on Caty's face. Cate felt it as well, running hot into her eyes. She squinted, and rubbed her eyes, then blinked them open. She saw nothing.  
  
Cerid grinned as he looked at the sword, the emeralds reflecting the candlelight into his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Haldir looked through the window. Cate was there, lying in a bed, her chest rising and falling lightly with each breath. An empty scabbard lay on the floor at her side. Another scabbard lay empty, by a second bed. A man lay in it, also asleep.  
  
He turned to Alkahar. "She is there, alive but asleep." He sighed. "Cerid has taken the swords. And. . . there is a man there as well, also sleeping."  
  
Alkahar frowned. "Mabnis?"  
  
Haldir nodded.  
  
"How do we get her out? We will be heard."  
  
"I can distract him."  
  
Haldir and Alkahar looked behind them. Lelei was there.  
  
"No," Alkahar said.  
  
"Yes. Once you get her out, I'll follow you."  
  
"You cannot fight him. Not now that he has the swords."  
  
"What makes you think I would fight him?"  
  
Alkahar sighed.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said.  
  
He sighed, and looked to Haldir, who looked again through the window. "Alright." He nodded. She began to slip into the shadows, but he spoke again. "Lelei."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful," and she was gone.  
  
~  
  
Cerid heard a noise. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Footsteps in the grass," he mused, and stood.  
  
He heard the sound again, closer this time, and walked to the door, both swords in his hands.  
  
~  
  
They heard the door close, and jumped through the window into the room, landing without a sound. Alkahar shook Cate gently. She stirred, and opened her eyes. "Alkahar!"  
  
He put his hand to her lips. "We must be silent."  
  
She frowned, sitting up. "Why?"  
  
"Cerid will hear us, if we make too much noise," Haldir said.  
  
"Come, Catylyn," Alkahar said, "we must go."  
  
"Wait. Where's my sword?"  
  
"It is beyond our reach now," Haldir said.  
  
"Cerid took it. I thought it was just a dream." She ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"Come now!" Haldir urged. "We must hurry!"  
  
"But what about -"  
  
"No!" He pulled her to the window. "Go now!"  
  
She climbed through the window, and leaped to the ground below, followed by Haldir and Alkahar.  
  
"But -"  
  
"There is no time!" Haldir grabbed her hand and began running, keeping low to the ground and the shadows. Alkahar went to find Lelei.  
  
~  
  
Lelei waited, in the tree, for Cerid to go back to the house. She saw Haldir and Cate running away, towards the horses, but Cerid was too close for her to escape just yet.  
  
She heard something move, in the branch above her, and looked up. A small bird, a raven hopped down to sit on her knees.  
  
"Hello," she said in the language of birds.  
  
"What's this?" It replied. "A spy? An intruder? A thief?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I'm just -"  
  
But the bird flew away. It flew to Cerid, and landed on his shoulder. It spoke into his ear, and he turned towards the tree. "Who's up there?" he called.  
  
She frowned, and swallowed. He walked over to the tree, and looked up into the branches. "An Elvin princess, perhaps, far from her brother and her kingdom, I think?"  
  
He jumped, and grabbed the lowest branch. He pulled himself up, never losing hold of the swords. Lelei pulled herself to a higher branch, drawing her own sword, for all the good it would do her.  
  
Eledan saw Cerid climbing into the tree. He nudged Perequi, and pointed. The two of them headed towards it. Alkahar ran past them, and grabbed Cerid's ankles, pulling him from the tree. They both fell down, Cerid landing on Alkahar. He flipped over, and held the swords up.  
  
Lelei swung from the tree, kicking him in the head, and sending him forwards, sprawling onto the ground. He was up in an instant. A group of clouds flew in front of the moon, eliminating the light. Cerid jumped up to find himself surrounded by shadows with swords.  
  
They charged at him, and he countered, blocking their blows. One sword fell to the ground, his forearm cut. He swung at a shadow madly with the other blade. It leaned back, avoiding the blow, and his other arm was cut.  
  
He was hit in the face, and fell to his knees. A shadow stepped up to him, and he drew a knife. He stabbed it in the leg, and picked up one of the swords from the ground. There was a yell of pain. He swung the sword around, and felt it slice through flesh. The shadows backed off, and ran away.  
  
"No!" he heard someone yell. 


	12. My Cousin

Well, here's chapter twelve. I still don't own Legolas, Haldir or King Thranduil. I still wish I did. Oh well. It's Superbowl Sunday, yay!  
  
"Why will you not talk to us, Cate?" Eledan asked. She said nothing, and continued to stare into space, refusing to look at him. He sighed, and sat down next to her, taking her hand She broke out of her trance, and looked at his hands, holding hers between them. His were only slightly larger, and were fairer by far, showing none of the scars or bruises that she had on her knuckles.  
  
"Cate, Imrohir told me something, the day before last. He told me about Meleri, your mother." He paused, waiting for her to respond. She didn't. "I remember her, from when I was very young, before she died. I remember her, now that my cousin has reminded me, one night by a river." He stopped again and looked at her. There was no change in her face or shoulders. He frowned but went on.  
  
"They were putting her into the river that night. She was the fairest babe I had ever seen. Her green eyes glowed brighter than the stars in the sky. It was you, Cate, whom they were sending away, down the River that time forgot. It was you, Cate. The daughter of my mother. My sister." He looked at her. Still she had not moved. She stared at his hands, unblinking, barely breathing.  
  
He let go of her hand and stood up. "Cate?" She didn't move. "Cate, what is wrong with you?"  
  
She looked up at him slowly. "I don't know. I'm just. . . tired."  
  
~  
  
Alkahar let his hand rest on Lelei's forehead. She slept with her eyes closed, cloth binding her middle tightly. Strong herbs seeped in a basing by her bed, filling the room with their odor, and sat against her skin under the binding cloth.  
  
"She will recover, my friend," Haldir said  
  
"I know." He looked at her face. Her skin and lips were pale, and her hair was slicked back with sweat. Alkahar frowned with worry. "Haldir, before were Joined, I would not have been so afraid. Of course I would have been upset, but. . . I cannot find the words I want. We were just friends. We were Joined as friends because of the need for an alliance."  
  
Haldir nodded. Standing, he said, "you will find the words you need. When she hears you, she will recover fully." He turned to leave the room.  
  
"Wait. What about Mabnis? You said he was dead."  
  
"I thought he was. It appears, however, that he had left his sword in our safekeeping."  
  
"And we let it be taken directly to the person he wanted to keep it from."  
  
Haldir sighed, nodding, and left the room.  
  
~  
  
Eledan walked into the room where Legolas lay. The king was there, and Perequi. Legolas was awake, but did not look well. Eledan bowed to the kind, who rose and, before leaving, put his hand on his son's shoulder for a moment.  
  
Eledan sat don in the now empty chair. "She still will not talk. There is something wrong with her. She does not speak; she barely moves. And her eyes. . ."  
  
"Do they not glow?" Perequi asked.  
  
Eledan shook his head. "They are not even green any longer. They are a dead brown."  
  
Legolas spoke now, with some effort. "Her sword. Imrohir said Cerid would destroy her soul, and that is what he has done. He stole her sword, and her soul is dead."  
  
"Not completely," Perequi said. "There is time yet."  
  
~  
  
He sat next to her, still, silent, as was she. Neither spoke. Eledan didn't know what to do. Perequi, Haldir and Alkahar were discussing the matter with the king. They might not do anything. Legolas and Lelei were both of no help, having been injured. Cate could not help; she could not do anything.  
  
"Are you alright, Cousin?" Imrohir sat down beside him.  
  
Eledan shook his head. "Will they find a way to help her?"  
  
"I do not know. My mother will not let me see their minds."  
  
He sighed, and turned to look at Cate. She did not even blink now. Her eyes drooped, almost shut. "Will she die?"  
  
"She will sleep, first," Imrohir said. "She will not eat, and then, she will die."  
  
Eledan frowned, and stood. Without another word, he left. Imrohir took a deep breath, and put his hand on Cate's shoulder. It jerked, as if shocked. Slowly she turned her head to look at him.  
  
~  
  
It was dark, it was cold and it was snowing. The horse whinnied softly in protest against going out in this weather, but her master urged her along. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, and kicked the horse to a run.  
  
At the edge of the forest he stopped, as did the snow. Jumping to the ground, he scratched the horse behind the ear. With his other hand, he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the hood back. He waited for some time, allowing the mare to rest before continuing on to the house of Cerid.  
  
He stood now outside the house and waited for Cerid to come out to meet him. The man did soon enough, finding himself oddly compelled. With both swords in hand, he faced the elf.  
  
"So you have returned."  
  
"No. I have come for the first time."  
  
"You are alone. And unarmed."  
  
"I do not come to fight."  
  
"Why then do you come?"  
  
"I come to offer you a trade. I will give you something in return for that sword." He pointed to the sword in Cerid's left hand, the one with the green gems set into the hilt.  
  
Cerid laughed. "And what do you have that is worth this sword?" he sneered.  
  
"I will tell you what I know. What I See."  
  
"What do you see?" Cerid stopped laughing.  
  
"The minds of others, and sometimes the events that are to pass."  
  
"Sight of the future. . ." Cerid muttered. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
Imrohir paused, then said, "Your mother is not pleased with you. You are too like her father. He never came home either."  
  
Cerid grinned, then laughed. "And you will help me, you will, if I give you this sword?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not me. You must send it back to Cate, on my horse." He motioned to the mare.  
  
Cerid narrowed his eyes. "You do not want it for yourself?"  
  
"Catylyn is a friend of mine, and she is my cousin's sister. You know what she is like, without the sword."  
  
Cerid laughed, nodding his head. "Very well. If you give me your word to tell me what you See, I will send the sword back."  
  
"I give you my word."  
  
~  
  
Eledan sat by Legolas' bed, his head in his hands. Legolas put his hand upon Eledan's shoulder. He looked up, and Legolas frowned. "You look ill."  
  
"My Prince, I have a sister. I have a sister that I had not seen for three hundred years. I did not even remember her until Imrohir reminded me. Now she will not talk to me, and will probably die, and Imrohir is gone. He has always helped me through times like this." He sighed and put his head back in his hands. "Now I know not what I should do."  
  
Legolas gripped Eledan's shoulder and pulled him up. He swung his legs ove the side of the bed and stood slowly. He walked stiffly to the wall whre hi ssword and sheath hung. He took it off the wall and donned it. Turning to Eledan he said, "Now, you should fight."  
  
Eledan nodded.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
The heads of Legolas and Eledan snapped to the doorway. "Cate, Eledan said. "You are -"  
  
She held up her sword. "It was on a horse, out by the front gate."  
  
"You went outside?" Legolas asked, frowning.  
  
Eledan hugged her suddenly. She was surprised at first, but then hugged him back. Legolas sighed, but the corner of his mouth turned up. Eledan stepped back. "Imrohir did this. He's gone to Cerid." Cate nodded, and Eledan was gone from the room.  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"I suppose he's gone to see my father. That would make sense, after all, him being the king." Cate turned to glare at Legolas. He smirked. 


	13. Walks and Talks

And, for chapter thirteen: (BTW: In case you were wondering, I do not own Legolas, Haldir or King Thranduil.) Heheh Heheh. I like cliffhangers. You keep reading, don't you? Speech for this chapter: *Mind thoughts.* "Normal speech." 'What they want to be saying.'  
  
  
  
*Mother, I am afraid.*  
  
*Of course. Of course you are afraid.*  
  
*I have given this man my word in return for Cate's soul. I fear I may have done more ill than good.*  
  
*I do not know how this will all end up. You must not lose hope.*  
  
*Yes Mother. But what do I do now?*  
  
*You must be true to your word.*  
  
*I do not fear death for myself, but for Eledan and Cate I do.*  
  
*Fear not. When times worsen, you will see no more to tell him.*  
  
*Yes Mother.*  
  
~  
  
Walking. No words. Each watched the other suspiciously, half expecting an attack of some sort. Both were anxious about how the talk between Eledan and the king was going. Legolas walked stiffly still, limping slightly.  
  
Now Cate spoke. "Having some trouble there, old man?"  
  
Legolas glared at her. "At least I can fight with my own skill, little girl."  
  
Cate snorted. "Ha. Right now, a ten-year-old could whip you."  
  
"You are sorely mistaken, milady."  
  
"Oh yeah? You prolly couldn't walk down these stairs." She pointed, then easily traversed the five steps.  
  
He stood at the top of them. Step, one foot down. Step, the other foot. That was one stair. Step, step, two stairs. Three stairs. Cate put her hands on her hips and grinned. His left leg was throbbing now, and he was beginning to lose feeling in that foot.  
  
Right foot down. Down! Down! He fell forwards, eyes widening. His arms flailed, trying for something to grab onto. She caught him under his arms, and his hands landed on her shoulders. Legolas looked up at her, and began to smile.  
  
Cate grinned broadly. "I told you."  
  
Any traces of smiled left his face. He scowled instead, and stood. Her hand remained on his side for a moment. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I am fine." He began to walk again.  
  
She ran up beside him, and pushed him into the walk with a "cripple." He looked at her, shocked. "Come on, get over yourself," she said.  
  
He stood up straight again. "What do you speak of?"  
  
"You think you're so much better than me, just because you're an elf. Or a prince."  
  
"No, you're wrong."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why can't you just take a joke then?"  
  
"I've taken enough from you already," he said, and began walking away, down the hall. Cate watched him, her face set in patient aggravation. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Sighing, he turned around and walked back. "Have you ever felt helpless?" he asked. "Have you ever been completely at the mercy of someone else? Someone who would hurt you?"  
  
"You mean me? You think I would hurt you?" She frowned.  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't," she said. "But yeah, that's happened to me before."  
  
"Oh yes? Well please, enlighten me," he sneered.  
  
She stared at him now, saying nothing. He turned away indignantly, and once again walked down the hall, away from her.  
  
She frowned, and bit her lip. She opened her mouth, and closed it. She took a breath, and let it out. Then she said, "I was raped when I was eight years old."  
  
He stopped. "You wanna talk helpless?" He turned around, and she walked up to him, hands on her hips. He stared at her with something like to sorrow in his eyes. She dropped her hands. "I don't want your pity."  
  
"Well. You have it."  
  
~  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Better," she said, rubbing her stomach. Alkahar nodded.  
  
"You've been sleeping for two days. Are you hungry?"  
  
"No." She shook her head and smiled.  
  
Alkahar swallowed. 'I was so scared, when you slept for so long. We were supposed to be just friends.' "Alright."  
  
'You were always such a good friend. Why did we have to be friends?' "Thank you though."  
  
Their eyes met. Lelei was sitting up in her bed, and Alkahar was in a chair beside it. She smiled at him; a friendly smile. He returned it and looked at his hands.  
  
'How did this happen?' she wondered. 'When did this happen?'  
  
'I wish I could hug you. I wish I could tell you. I was so afraid.'  
  
The door opened and Haldir looked in. Alkahar and Lelei looked up at him. "The king has reached a decision."  
  
~  
  
"But that's not fair!" Cate shouted.  
  
"It's the best way," Eledan said.  
  
"No. I won't go."  
  
"Please Cate," Haldir said. "You'll be safer. We'll be able to fight better."  
  
"Because I'm not here?!"  
  
"Because we'll know you're safe," Eledan said.  
  
She looked at him, shaking her head. "There is nothing for me there. My mother hasn't spoken in months. My father is dead, and I haven't seen my brother in over a year!"  
  
"You can live there," Alkahar said. "Here you would die."  
  
Lelei and Legolas had said nothing yet. Cate looked to them.  
  
"I would not send you back," Lelei said, "if it were my decision. You belong here, for however long your life may be."  
  
Cate sighed, and went over to give Lelei a hug. She turned to Legolas and stuck out her hand.  
  
He kissed it. "I do not pity you, milady Cate. I understand though. I will not be allowed to fight either."  
  
She turned away, and walked a few feet in front of the elves. Sighing, she waited.  
  
~  
  
"Tell me what they are doing now," Cerid demanded.  
  
"They are sending her back."  
  
"With her sword?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. What do they plan to do afterwards?"  
  
"They will come here and attack."  
  
"How many?"  
  
Imrohir frowned and closed his eyes. "Ten. Maybe twelve."  
  
"Twelve. And what of Mabnis? How long before he dies?"  
  
"Three days. Maybe less."  
  
"And when will they attack?"  
  
Imrohir opened his mouth. "I . . . I do not know."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I cannot See it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I -" He thought for a moment. "It is my mother. She is not letting me See."  
  
Cerid took a breath and let his fingers fall to the hilt of the sword at his waist.  
  
~  
  
Cate closed her eyes. She had drunk the water of the river. She didn't know what would happen now. Maybe she would feel dizzy, or faint. Maybe she would suddenly lurch forward to her knees. Maybe -  
  
*Cate! Help me!* Imrohir. She spun around.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
A house. Her house. 


	14. Home Sweet Home

You know, this story is 52 handwritten pages so far. Yes, it is. I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from Tolkien's books or the movies. Oh yeah, and I am not quite done revealing who Cate is . . .  
Eledan stared at where Cate had stood. "She didn't say goodbye."  
  
"Did you give her a reason to?" Lelei asked. Alkahar frowned and looked over to her. She did not look back. Instead, she turned around and began to walk back inside. Haldir and Alkahar shared a glance, and followed. The rest of the elves followed also, in due time, until only Legolas was left standing there.  
  
"Cate." He paused for a moment. "Why do I miss you so much? You said you wouldn't hurt me, yet now I am hurting." He sighed, and turned to go inside.  
  
~  
  
Cate walked through her house, seeing all the familiar things she had left behind. She touched a picture of her family; from the time her brother had turned a year old. It seemed so long ago that she had been here, though she had not been away two weeks. She heard a sound behind her, and turned.  
  
"Tony," she said. It was her brother. They hugged.  
  
"Cate! Oh man it's good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too. Where the hell have you been! You know it's been a YEAR!"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
Cate sighed. "We both have a lot to talk about. I'll get us some hot chocolate and popcorn."  
  
"Wow. I haven't had hot chocolate in a long time. I've been drinking mostly beer, and water while I've been gone."  
  
"You've been drinking beer?"  
  
"It's all there was, a lot of the time."  
  
"You're only sixteen."  
  
He looked at his hands. "Yea. So, this is gonna come as a huge surprise, but . . . I'm a father."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Cate, please don't be mad!"  
  
"Tony! How could you - What were you thinking?!"  
  
"Well, there wasn't much thinking going on at the time." He grinned. She glared.  
  
"Who is she? Do I know her?"  
  
"Yeah. It's Sheila, Joy's younger sister."  
  
"I remember her. Are you keeping the baby?"  
  
"Yeah. Sheila's parents are helping a lot."  
  
"We should help too."  
  
"How can we help? We don't have anything."  
  
"Yes we do. We have my college fund."  
  
"No. We can't use that! Not for me, anyways."  
  
"Tony, I can't get into college anyway. It's fine, really."  
  
Tony took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I donno . . ."  
  
"It's FINE. Really."  
  
He looked at her, and nodded. "So, what's up with you?"  
  
Now she sighed, and began slowly to explain about the past two weeks. She ended with, "you probably don't believe me."  
  
"No I do, actually."  
  
She squinted her eyes.  
  
"I mean, it would make sense, kinda. You'd be from there. Mom and Dad DID find you, after all."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
Her head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Legolas. You love him."  
  
"Don't be silly."  
  
"I'm a father now, sis. I've got a daughter. I know a thing or two about love."  
  
She glared at him. "I can't go back, though. There's no way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
~  
  
Cerid stood by the fireplace, looking at the objects on the mantel. A queer grin was on his face. He selected a phial from the rabble and turned towards Imrohir. "My lad, here is a potion for you." He smiled as the elf took it.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, staring at the bottle. He brought it near his face to smell.  
  
"Poison," Cerid replied.  
  
"Poison," Imrohir mused, and pulled the stop out. The smell wafted into the room, and Imrohir brought it near his face once again to smell.  
  
"Once you drink it, you have one hour to live."  
  
"I'm not going to drink it. I'm just smelling it."  
  
~  
  
Legolas stood on a balcony, staring out over the river. Lelei came up and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her.  
  
"You miss her," she said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
He frowned. "I've loved before. It turned out badly."  
  
"It does not always turn out badly. She is not Aeroîs."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. "I know." Then he looked at his sister. "You are also in love. Alkahar is here. Tomorrow he will not be here. He is leaving, to go to battle. I cannot say if he will return." He turned back towards the river.  
  
Lelei frowned, and a worried look crossed her face. She turned, and ran back into the halls. Legolas smiled sadly. Lelei stopped. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You said also." And she ran.  
  
~  
  
Alkahar held his blade in his hands. He stared at it, frowning. Tomorrow he would leave this place. This was his home. And he would leave Lelei. Maybe he would not return. He could be killed. They could all be killed, but they had to try. They had to save Imrohir, if not Mabnis. But Lelei. How would it be if he never told her how he felt?  
  
"Lelei," he said to himself.  
  
"Alkahar." He looked up. Lelei was there.  
  
"Lelei! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you." She sat down next to him.  
  
"I also wish to talk before I go tomorrow."  
  
"Alkahar, I - I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't come home."  
  
"I will come back."  
  
She looked at him worriedly.  
  
He took her hand. "Lelei, I WILL come back."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"It will be fine. We will save Mabnis and Imrohir. We will be thirteen, and he is only one man. And he is human."  
  
"That's not why. He is only one man, yes, but he has the sword of Mabnis. You - you could be killed."  
  
"Yes. I could. But I won't."  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"I just know. I promise, I will come back."  
  
"You should not make promises unless you know you can keep them." Her voice cracked, and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
He put his hand on the side of her face. "Please do not cry."  
  
"Alkahar, I love you. I do not want you to go."  
  
"I must go. You know I must go."  
  
She breathed in slowly. "Then, I want you to take my sword."  
  
"The one from Legolas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I cannot take that!"  
  
"You can. I want you to take it. It is a better sword than yours."  
  
"But Lelei -"  
  
"No. You will take it tomorrow, along with your own sword." She wiped a tear away.  
  
"Lelei . . . I love you." His hand came up under her chin, and he leaned in, and kissed her. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder, and she kissed him back. 


	15. Preparations

Wow. I really hadn't updated in a long time. It was sorta my fault, but sorta not. Please don't be mad at me!!! See, there was school, plus writers block, plus laziness, plus a little bit of not being completely sure of how I want to go about writing. I mean, I know how I'm gonna end it, but I didn't know how to go from where I had left off, ya know? I DID try different ways, but it just wouldn't come, so I stopped writing for a while. The thing with Tony was giving me the most trouble. I didn't know how to portray him. :\ But now I've updated, and I checked my story, and apparently I do not own Legolas. What up wi'dat?!?!?!  
  
Cate sat outside, behind her house. She thought about what Tony had said. A simple question: "Why?" Why couldn't she go back? She went back before because she was feeling like she didn't fit in. Now she felt like she was just beginning to fit in, and had been ripped away.  
  
And who was it that had told her: "Don't let time bend your eyes from the truth." It was Haldir. She knew the truth. She didn't belong here. She wanted to go back.  
  
~  
  
Caty was at the bank. She was transferring her college money into his account. He knew she hadn't gotten into college, yet still he felt guilty.  
  
He had done a lot of that in the past year. Sometimes, having such a permanent relationship was wearing. And the baby! Sometimes, he just wanted to get drunk, and forget it all. So he did. Of course he always felt guilty after. He never hit Sheila, and he would never hit the baby, but still he felt guilty.  
  
He was a father he could hardly believe it. His daughter was so beautiful. She looked just like Sheila, except for her eyes, which were green, like Cate's.  
  
The doorbell rang. He got up from the couch to answer it. He pulled it open, and almost gasped in surprise. "Jake."  
  
"Hey Tony," Jake grinned as he stepped inside. He spoke to Tony in a teasing, almost threatening tone.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here? Cate said you left."  
  
"Cate said that, did she? I'm sure she must be heartbroken." He looked around the house, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I don't think so, Jake. I think you should leave before she gets back."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Tony frowned. "She went to the bank."  
  
"Will she be back soon?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Good. I'll wait."  
  
"Jake, I think you should leave." Tony grabbed his arm. Jake looked at the younger boy's hand on his arm.  
  
Then, he had punched Tony in the face, sending him sprawling on the floor, holding his bleeding nose. "Now. Tell me why Cate is at the bank."  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
Jake kicked the boy in the gut, causing him to curl into a fetal position.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
~  
  
Haldir ran his hands through his hair. They were once again at the edge of the forest for the night. He thought of Cate. Why had they sent her back again? Oh right, to protect her. He laughed quietly to himself.  
  
Eledan, who was sitting closest to him, looked up. "What is funny, my friend?"  
  
Haldir sighed. "We sent Cate back to protect her," he said, "not thinking about how she could best any of us with that sword of hers."  
  
Eledan nodded, understanding. "Perhaps it is not her own death from which she needs to be protected. She is innocent, and has never seen death."  
  
At this Alkahar looked up. "That is not completely true." The elves looked at him.  
  
~  
  
Imrohir stared at the phial in his hands. The smell of the thing was one he recognized, but could not place. It was not a smell of nature, for sure, and it was not sweet. His mind went through the smells he knew, coming up with nothing. He wanted to know. If he drank it, he was sure he would remember.  
  
But it was poison. If he drank it, he would die within the hour. He wanted to drink it though. Not only to know the aroma, but also for another reason which he could not say. The smell of it was infatuating, almost hypnotizing. He took a deep breath, letting the scent of it waft through him, into his lungs.  
  
*Can't drink it,* he thought in his mind, wishing his mother were there to talk to. But she had stopped responding to him. He wanted to know about the strange potion, but she had also closed his eyes to what was not in front of him.  
  
And, he wanted to know if this would be the day of his death. 


End file.
